In The Beginning
by fanficfanatic28
Summary: Ever wonder what happened between Casey and Derek before George and Nora met? well here's the story! Dasey of course. this is my first fan fic. R&R please. WARNING:explicit sexual content--sorry if you like George. He'll be nicer in the Second Story.
1. The Meeting

Nobody's POV

Derek rolled over in bed to read his clock. It was 1:45. He decided it would be a good time to go get something to eat. He threw on a striped shirt and some jeans, ran his fingers through his hair and walked out of his room. He walked down the stairs and pulled the front door open.

"Derek!" shouted George. "What!?" Derek yelled back to his dad, who was now standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "Where are you going?" "Out." "Fine. Bye."

With that, Derek slammed the front door closed and started walking down the street. About half an hour later, he walked into a café. He looked around until he saw a hot chick sitting not to far from where he was. He walked over and sat on the stool next to hers.

"Hey, give me a mocha." he said to the man behind the counter. He sat tapping his fingers on the counter, until he heard an annoyed groan from the girl next to him. He stopped and look at her. She had dark hair and blue eyes. He looked at her with a look of confusion.

How could she possibly be so into such a boring book? "Hey" he said. She simply ignored him and continued reading. "Hey" he said again, this time a little louder.

She looked up from her book. Then she looked him up and down, gave him a look of disgust and went back to her book. The man gave Derek him mocha, and he gulped it down within a matter of seconds. "Hey could I get two more" he said more than asked.

Casey's POV

He just sat there. I must say I did think he was quite attractive. But I kept my eyes on my book, pretending not to notice him. I heard him ask for two more mochas. '_Is that his idea of buying a girl a drink?' _I thought to myself. '_I guess that's not too bad'_

He finally got the two mochas and offered one to me. I took it with no hesitation. I must admit, that book was not as interesting as I had been pretending it was. I closed my book and looked at the mocha. I then noticed he was already gulping his down. Again.

He slammed down the empty cup with a look of triumph in his eyes. Then that looked changed to challenge. I grabbed my cup and gulped my mocha down within half the time he had finished his.

Nobody's POV

Derek's face was taken over with surprise. He never thought anyone would ever beat him in chugging. He then ordered two more mochas and handed one to the girl. She smiled at him and began gulping it down, him doing the same only seconds later. They both slammed down their empty cups. By now they had begun to draw attention to themselves.

They kept this up until she was laughing so hard she couldn't even get the cup to her mouth without spilling it everywhere. He whole body was shaking with excitement. Derek couldn't drink anymore either because he was laughing at her. They eventually just gave up on the mochas and everyone in the café began clapping as they hugged ad walked out.

They both walked out the door and collapsed with laughter on a bench a couple blocks down from the café. They sat and laughed for at least another ten minutes until Derek was gasping for breath and the girl had gone down to just giggles. They sat fro another five minutes just relaxing.

Derek's POV

'_Who knew I could just go out one afternoon and find myself a girl_?' I thought to myself. '_Oh wait, I did.' _I always went out and got girls within the first half hour. But i had never gotten myself a girl like I had today, drinking mochas and laughing until I thought I would pee myself.

I turned to look at her and saw she was just staring up at the sky. At first, I just thought about how nice her chest was. That was the way I was. There was never anything more than physical between me and girls. I just went out, met them, took them home, played till I was pleased, and sent them off.

Some of them never even knew my name they were so smashed. I liked it that way. But looking at this girl, I noticed more than that. I noticed how perfect her hair was. I noticed how blue her eyes were, and how they were shining in the sunlight. '_Cut it out, that doesn't matter to you!'_ I mentally screamed to myself. But I continued to stare at her perfect features anyway.

Casey's POV

'_Why is he staring at me?' _I thought to myself. I could see him out of the corner of my eye, but didn't dare say anything to him. I was looking at the sky, thinking about where I was and what had happened.

'_How did I even get here? I mean, I was just sitting reading a book in a café, now I'm on a bench with a very attractive boy who's staring at me. I don't even know his name.' _I didn't understand how I would even let myself be here. I would never have done anything I did in the past forty-five minutes on any other day, why would I have done it today?

Nobody's POV

He just sat, staring at her. So she just sat, staring at the sky, still wondering why he was staring at her. Finally, she turned to look at him, and he simply smiled a silly smile and looked down at the ground.

She thought he had a very cute smile, but then again, he was a cute boy. After a while of just sitting, he stood up. "Want to go to the park?" he asked. She just stood, smiled and nodded. "Sure." so they walked a couple more blocks down the road to a park that wasn't to far from her house. When they got there, she got on a swing, and he began to push her.

"So, you live around here?" he asked. "Yea actually, I live about 15 minutes from here." "Oh that's cool." "Where do you live? She asked. "About 15 minutes from the café." "Oh. That's cool…too." she said, feeling rather stupid after saying it.

He pushed her again, pushing on the sides of her stomach, causing her to scream in surprise and wiggle off of the swing. "What was that!?" he asked, surprised. "Sorry, I'm ok. I'm just really ticklish." she said shyly. "Oh…is that right?" he said in a low voice, walking towards her, a grin slowly appearing on his face.

"No!" she screamed in delight and took of running, him following right behind her. He chased her around the swing set, and over towards the playground. Finally, he caught up, tackling her into the sand. They wrestled, until finally there they were, him straddling her legs, tickling her stomach, and her, wiggling to try to get free and grabbing at his hands.

He finally rolled over and lay in the sand next to her, when she was laughing so hard she was crying. She grabbed sand and threw it at him. "Hey! Don't make me do it again!" he yelled playfully.

"Ah!" she yelled, rolling over a couple times to move out of his reach. After just laying in the sand for a while, he looked at his watch. "Oh my" he said in surprise. "What?" she asked, rolling over to look at him. "It's 6:00" he said. Her eyes grew wide and she jumped up. "I've gotta get home!" she exclaimed.

"I'll walk you." so they started off towards her house. "Wow, you must have a nice house" he said, looking at the huge Victorian they were passing. "Yea, I guess you could say that." They walked another block and a half, and came to a huge house. "This is it" she said, turning onto the stone path through the front yard.

"Wow" he said in a half-whisper. She turned around to face him again. "Thanks. Today was…interesting" she said with a smile. "Thank you. I've never met someone so…exciting" he said, returning her smile. She turned and walked up to the door, opening it and going inside.

"Oh, the names Derek by the way." he said. She turned around and smiled. "Casey" she said, and closed the door. He got home about an hour later and walked in the door. "Have fun?" George asked. "Oh yea" Derek said and headed upstairs to his room. He walked in, set his alarm for 1:45 tomorrow afternoon, and collapsed onto his bed.


	2. The Second Day

The next day, Derek's alarm went off at 1:45. He rolled over to turn it off, but when he couldn't find the button, he threw it at the wall. He closed his eyes and began to go back to sleep, but remembered why he had set his alarm in the first place.

Just the thought of her…Casey, made him want to get up and go back to the café in hopes of seeing her again. He got up and went to take a shower. He didn't usually take showers if he woke up after 12, but made an acception just this once.

He gathered his things and headed to the bathroom. He hurried to wash himself and barely got all the soap off his body before jumping out of the shower and grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist. He ran down the hall to his room and threw on some clothes.

He ran back to the bathroom and brushed his teeth then took off down the stairs. "Derek! Where are you going today?" Edwin asked from the top of the stairs. "Same place I went yesterday Ed" Derek replied and rushed out the door.

Casey's POV

I had been sitting there in the café just like the day before, waiting to see if he would come again today. I had that same book I had been reading, and was sitting there pretending to be into it, while I was actually hoping he would come walking through the door.

I drank about 4 cups of coffee waiting for him, because I had shown up earlier than the day before, and was fidgeting in my seat. I had a very intense reaction to caffeine. Finally I couldn't sit anymore, so I got up and headed to the door. Right when I got there and opened the door, I walked right into someone. I dropped my book and bent down to pick it up.

Nobody's POV

"Still reading that stupid thing?" Derek said with a little laugh. Casey felt the back of her shirt slide up as she bent over and reached back to pull it down when she realized the band of her pink lacey panties was clearly visible.

She looked up and her eyes got huge. She stood up very quickly and her face began to turn a bright pink. "That was nice" he said with a smirk on his face looking down at the waist of her pants, then back to her.

"Derek! Wow, what a surprise. I didn't expect to see you here again today!" she said very quickly, and felt her face redden even more. "Oh really?" he asked, leaning over against the wall. "So you mean to tell me you didn't come here today in hopes of seeing me again?" he asked and smiled.

"Well…no. I never planned on seeing you again after yesterday" she said in playful tone. "Ouch. That hurt. But fine, I'll leave you alone then." he said, still smiling. She giggled, grabbed his hand, and began to run down the road away from the café. "Whoa!" he yelled in surprise and she pulled him around in a circle, then caught his balance and began to run alone side of her, holding her hand in his.

They ran down the road, and off into a path through the woods, then slowed down and began to walk. Casey was admiring the face of nature, while Derek was admiring the face of Casey. After a while, they came out into a little clearing.

Casey sat down on a tree that had fallen over, and Derek stood and stared up at the sky. After a few moments, Casey slowly moved over and stood up so Derek wouldn't notice, and stood behind him.

She bent her leg and swung it forward until she hit the back of his knee, causing him to fall over. Once he was on the ground, her standing by him laughing, he wrapped his foot around her ankle and tripped her so she fell next to him. He rolled over so he was on top of her, and she rolled them over so she was on top of her.

They began to wrestle, rolling around on the ground. After about five minutes, they rolled to the edge of a hill. Derek rolled them over once more, and they began tumbling down the hill, until they stopped on the soft sand of the beach, with him lying on top of her once more, and her clinging to him.

Once she realized they were lying still, she let her body relax and laid back onto the sand. He looked into her eyes, and thought again about how beautiful they were. This time, her didn't try to stop himself, he just let himself admire her, while she smiled up at him.

Though her mouth was straight, he could see the happiness in her eyes, which made him want to look at them even more. He stared at her for a few more seconds before slowly lowering his head and kissing her. He pulled back, and a few moments later leaned down and kissed her again, this time softer, slower and with passion.

He pulled back and looked at her, waiting for her reaction. When she just smiled at him, he rolled over so he was laying next to her in the sand, and thanked god. She stared up at the sky and was so overwhelmed with happiness, she could speak. She slowly slid her hand through the sand until it was over his, and they locked their fingers together.

They laid there for the longest time, just staring at the sky, feeling young and alive, and cherishing every moment spent together. They were in the years of young love, and both, for the first time in their lives, began to discover it.

Derek's POV

That was the first time I had ever kissed anyone and actually meant it. I had meant it when I had kissed her. And she had smiled about it. I was the happiest person in the world at that moment. I had found someone who I actually cared about. Someone who seemed to actually care about me. It was perfect. She was perfect.

Casey's POV

When he kissed me, it was amazing. It was passionate, like he actually meant it. I had never felt like this about anyone before. I was unsure how to deal with it. I felt he really liked me. I really liked him. Maybe it would work out this time. Maybe he would be more than just a little crush like all the other boys.

Nobody's POV

After a while, Derek stood up and looked down at her. "Wanna go for a walk?" he asked. "Love to" she said, as she smiled and stood up next to him. He took her hand and they began to walk along the beach.

They walked for a while, and Derek pushed Casey so her feet were in the water. "Ah!" she screamed and ran up the beach. "That was uncalled for. That water is freaking cold!" She yelled at him playfully. She ran back down the beach towards him and pushed him so he fell into the wave that had just been coming up.

"Holy Crap!" he yelled as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down next to him. The next wave came up and soaked them both and they both yelled and scrambled back up the beach laughing.

Derek sat down and pulled Casey up against him and put his arms around her waist. They sat and stared out at the ocean and the sunset. "It's so beautiful" Casey whispered, transfixed by the beauty of the sunset. "Never as beautiful and you" Derek whispered in her ear. She laid her head back on his shoulder and let out a sigh.

They sat and watched the sun fall until it was dark. He looked down at her head lying in his lap. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing slowly and softly. He knew she was asleep.

He brushed her hair out of her face and admired her beautiful features again for a few moments, before picking her up and carrying her back up the hill they had come down. When he was half way back down the path through the woods they had taken to get there, she moved a little in his arms.

He looked down at her, but kept walking. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. "What time is it?" she asked quietly. "I don't know. Late" he said. "Go back to sleep." she closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

The next time she woke up was from him lightly shaking her. When she opened her eyes, she saw her house. "Oh my" she said. "I'm sorry you had to carry me…" "Shhh" he said, quieting her. "I would have carried you inside, but I'm afraid your parents" "mother." she corrected him. "Mother. I'm afraid your mother wouldn't really like a stranger walking into her house carrying her daughter this late at night." "No. she wouldn't" she said.

She stood up next to him and looked at her house. She didn't really want to go inside. She wanted to stand here next to him for just a few more moments. So she did. She stood, then turned to him. He turned to look back at her, and she pushed her lips against his.

They stood there, lost in the kiss, for what seemed like an eternity, before pulling apart. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped her arms around her waist. He pulled her close to him and kissed her temple.

"Thank you for another great day" she whispered to him. "No, thank you for not making me spend it alone." he whispered back. "Never" she said. "Good night" He said and kissed her cheek.

She walked into her house and quietly closed the door behind her. She turned to walk across the room the to stairs, when she heard a voice. "Hello. Where have you been? Its not like you to stay out late" Nora said quietly.

"I was just out, having some alone time, you know, just to relax" she said uneasily. "It's not alone time if your not alone Casey" her mom said flatly. "I can take care of myself" She replied coldly and continued up the stairs to her room, and slammed the door.

Derek walked into his house and closed the door, not really trying to be quiet. If his dad was even still awake, he wouldn't care that he had been out late. He's out late all the time. Especially in the summer.

He went upstairs, walked into his room, striped down to his boxers, and laid down on his bed. He reached over to set his alarm again, but soon notice the small, broken object across the room on the floor. He groaned and rolled over. '_I guess I might just have to go to her house tomorrow'_ he thought to himself. Then he slipped into a deep sleep.

Lizzie slowly opened Casey's door to see her on her bed writing in her diary. "Hey" she said softly. "Hey" Casey said. "I heard you and mom downstairs, can I know where you've been?" "I was just out Liz, don't worry about it. Go to bed" Casey said softly and half-smiled to her sister. "O.K. Good night" Lizzie whispered. "Night" Casey said and went back to writing in her diary.


	3. First Love

Casey's POV

Dear Diary,

So i met this amazing, sweet, nice, funny, cute boy. His name is Derek. I spent the last two days with him. we walked on the beach, watched the sunset, he evern carried me home. I can't believe so much is happening so fast, but oh my goodness, he's just so great. i can't wait to see him again, although i dont know when that will be. anyway, night,

Casey.

I closed my diary and turned out the light. I tried to sleep, but i couldn't get him out of my head. I laid and thought about him for what seemed like forever, but had actually only been about twenty minutes. I rolled over and closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep. That night, I had the sweetest dream about him, and about seeing him again. I woke up and it was about 8:30. i got up and went to take a shower. I still had his face stuck in my head.

Nobody's POV

Derek Woke up at 6:00 that morning. he couldn't get back to sleep no matter how hard he tried. He kept seeing Casye's face in his head. He wanted to see her, but what kind of creep shows up at a girls hows he's only known for two days at 6:00 in the morning right? So, he laid in ber and thought about her and what he would say when he saw her again. He could hardly wait. He got up and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

About thrity minutes later, he was out and getting dressed. He headed downstairs to grab breakfast. "Hey Der" Edwin said. Derek just looked at him and stuck a spoon full of cereal in his mouth. Edwin wondered what was up with his brother. He was never up before 3:00 in the afternoon. Why was he up at 6:30 eating cereal? He sat down and poured himself a glass of milk. Derek quickly finished his cereal, tossed his dishes in the sink and said "thanks Ed", then ran back upstairs. he went into his room and turned on his computer. He needed to find something to distract him for a while before he could go see Casey.

He hoped she would be surprised, and not upset that he decided to stop by. He sat down at the computer and opened his music files. George was already gone to work, and Edwin was already up, so it didn't matter how loud the music was. But, Marti might have still been sleeping. He walked down the hall and into martis room. She was sleeping soundfully. He walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge. She peeked through one of her barely open eyes. She slowly sat up in bed, and jumped at him. With oerfect timing, he turned around and caught her. "Derek!" she screamed. "Smarti!" he yelled, and laid her back down on the bed.

"Why are you awake so early?" he asked. "Why are you?" she questioned. Derek looked at her with a smirk. "good one. i'm going out for a while today, so your gonna have to watch Ed for me ok?" he said, and winked at her. "Yes Sir!" she said, saluting. Derek got up and walked out of her room. he went back to his room and changed into some clean clothes. 'It's a far walk' he thought to himself. he went in the bathroom and put some colgne on.

He walked down the stairs, looked at Edwin sitting on the couch, and walked out the door. He walked in the direction of Casey's house, and realized it was a lot farther then he thought it was. He took a shortcut he knew, and got into her neighborhood almost twenty minutes faster. He walked down a couple streets, until he was outside her house. He tried to think of what to say to her mother if she answered the door. What if Casey wasn't even here? What if her mom didn"t like him? He thougth about turning around, but couldn't stop his feet from moving forward.

He walked up the pathway to the door, and rung the doorbell. Nora hurried out of the kitchen and opened the door. "Hi. I'm Derek, a friend of Casey's. Is she here?" he said shyly, but sounding the best he could. "Yea, sure, com on in" she said with a smile. "She's actually in the shower right now. I'm just cleaning up a bit, then i;ve got to be on my way to work. You can meet her sister before i take her to soccer practice, and then just wait for Casey to finish. It shouldn't be much longer." she said while she quickly walked back into the kitchen and began to wipe the counters. She was much nicer than Derek had expected, and Their house was even more beautiful on the inside, then it was on the outside.

Why hadn't Casey mentioned her sister? Did she not want him to know about her? But why would that be? Maybe she had mentioned her, and he just didnt remember. He cursed himself for not listening closer to the words those perfect lips spoke. Then he looked up, and saw a younger girl, just as pretty as Casey, standing on the stairs. "Hi. I'm Lizzie" She said. "Hey. Derek" he answered. She smiled at him and continued down the stairs. she walked around the corner into to kitchen and Derek could hear her telling Nora to hurry up. He suddenly felt ashamed of himself. He was so jealous of all this, and wished that he could have some part of it. But then he realized, he did. He had Casey, and Casey was even more wonderful than the smell of Noras cooked breakfast, then the size of their house, Then the kindness of her sister, all put together. He couldn't ever ask for more then just her care.

"Ok then. Were off. Sorry Casey is taking so long, but we really must be going. you can wait for her if you like" she said putting a light coat on. The breezes had been picking up and that was all she needed on this lovely summer day. "Yes please. Thank you" Derek said, feeling slightly embarassed to be being left alone to wait for Casey in This huge house. Nora smiled and Lizzie waved one last time, and then they were gone. Derek felt a little uncomfortable being alone in there. He walked around and looked at photos, before finally heading up the stairs. He got to the top and turned right, down the hall to the first door. He pushed it open and looked inside. There were posters of famous athletes on the walls, and soccer trophies on a shelf. He would have assumed that Casey had a younger brother also, but the room didn't exactly fit a male tatse, and Nora hadn't mentioned any other siblings beside Lizzie. He closed the door and continued down the hall. He opened a door at the end of the hall that had a pink sign on it that said "Casey's Room" on it. He opened the door and walked in. It was amazing. There was a huge bed with drapes hanging down around it and a big purple comforter spread over top of it. there was a basket of sutffed animals in the corner, a dresser and a computer desk against one wall, and flower pots on the window sill. Classic movie bedroom, just missing a few things. He saw a picture of Casey and Lizzie on the nightstand next to the bed.

He slowly reached out to pick it up, when he heard a noise from behind him. he spun wround, knocking the picture onto the floor. He stuttered and stumbled trying to pick up the picture. "I..Im sorry" he said. He picked it up and sat it back down on the nightstand. He looked up, and lost his breath. He couldn't believe what he saw. There she was, Casey, wrapped in a bath towel, with water droplets rolling down her face, holding a base ball bat in her right hand. He tried to speak but couldn't manage to get any words out. When he could finally get his breath he said "Lizzie. She's pretty." She looked at him, confused. "I..I mean..um..I'm sorry. i'll go" he said quietly. He started to walk towards her, standing in the doorway. She dropped the baseball bat and walked towards him. He was afraid she was going to hit him, even though she didnt have the bat anymore. Instead, she walked up to him, grabbed him and kissed him.

He stood, kissing her, unaware of what to do, and what to think. She wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing the towel to fall from around her. Slowly, he put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He broke off the kiss, moving his head and kissing her shoulder. He allowed his hands to roam, but not to far, admiring her perfect curves. She breathed softly on his neck, moving her hands under his shirt, and lifting it over his head. She Looked at him for a moment, then leaned in to continue kissing him. she slowly began to unbutton his pants, while he moved with her swiftly across the floor towards the bed. She dropped his pants, and his boxers went with them. he stepped out of them as they continued towards the bed. when they reached it, he slowly leaned her back onto it, and she moved herself up, never breaking th kiss. He positioned himself on top of her and deepened the kiss. He carefully enetered her, trying to be sure he didnt hurt her. she moaned softly and ran her fingers down his spine. He penetrated her, groaning in his throat. Her breath quickened as he began to move quicker. He went in farther, summoning more moans and groans from both of them. she ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him even deeper into the kiss. He moved carefully, fully aware of each touch, every second known, as they came together. A sudden realization, and he lifted himself up slightly and whispered in her ear "I love you."

She slowed her breathing and kissed him. Full of passion, the heat growing once again between them, the kiss seemed to have lasted for eternities on end. She pulled away and said "i love you too." They laid, slipping off into dream lands, fingers locked tightly, smiling. When Casey woke up, it was about an hour later. She worried that her mother had come home. She got up quickly and moved towards her dresser. Derek opened his eyes and saw herperfect, naked body moving swiftly across the floor. She opened The top drawer and pulled out a thong. He had to use the pillow to stiffle a laugh. He smiled and slowly got out of bed. He slipped on his boxers, being as quiet as possible, and walked towards her. She snapped on her bra, and jumped when she felt his arms around her. He kissed her shoulder lightly, then her lips. She slipped a yellow dress over her head. He walked back across the room and began to dress himself. She danced, and spun, the dress swaying around her knees. He buttoned his pants and slipped his shirt over his head. She twirled into his arms. "You're beautiful" he said, and leaned in to kiss her. "I know" she said, smiling, moving just out of his reach. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

She laid her head on his shoulder, and they began to dance. They danced and danced, for what seemed like forever. Nora walked in the front door and walked up the stairs. Casey's bedroom door was open, and she could see her and Derek slow dancing in the room. She walked down the hall until she was almost in the doorway. Derek put a hand on Caseys cheek and looked deep into his eyes. A small smile appeared on her face. He pulled her closer to him and softly kissed her. Nora cleared her throat, and Casey and Derek both turned towards the doorway. Casey's eyes widened and her cheeks burned with embarassment. Derek Stood, unaware of what Noras reaction to what she just saw would be. Nora just smiled and hugged Casey, and then surprisingly hugged Derek also. "I'll be starting dinner soon. You're welcome to stay if you like Derek" she said, and walked out of the room. Casey and Derek both began laughing. "Oh my god. I was so embarassed" Casey laughed. "I was terriefied" Derek admitted, making Casey laugh even harder.

They walked down stairs and into the kitchen. There was a huge island in the middle and a beautiful skylight, through wich you could see the sun, shining almost as brightly as Casey's eyes. She smiled and kissed Derek one last time before they sat down at the table. Nora brought plates over, piled with spaghetti, and cups with iced tea. Casey immediately wrapped her fork in spaghetti and stuck it in her mouth. Derek looked at her, surprised. Casey swallowed and smiled. "It's really good" she said, kind of embarassed. Derek took a huge bite and 'mmmm'ed with delight. "It's delicious" he said after he swallowed. Nora smiled. "Thank you" she said. "It's her own recipe" Casey said. "Oh Casey, no one cares" Nora said, flattered. "Oh, but you're wrong. I care. very much so. it's amazing" Derek said. "Well theres plenty because Lizzie decided to stay at Jack's house tonight" Nora said. Derek smiled and said thank you. When they had all finished eating, Derek helped Casey and Nora with the dishes. He looked at his watch and realized how late it was.

"Oh man, i have to go" he said. "I'll drive you" Nora offered. "No, dont worry, it's not that far. I'll walk. Thank you for the delicious dinner" he said. "No problem, you're welcome anytime" she said and turned to finish putting away dishes. Casey walked Derek to the door. "I'll, umm, call you" he said. "We should do this again some time." He smiled and Casey laughed. She put her number in his phone and he put his in her phone. She stood, looking at him, and he stood, not wanting to leave just yet. It was already 8:00, he needed to go, but wanted to stay forever. She grabbed him and kissed him. He wrappped his arms around her and held her tightly. They stood, lips locked, for at least five minutes, before she finally broke it off. He watched as Nora walked up the stairs. "Good night then" she said. "Oh Derek...you're free to stay if you would like to." She turned and walked down the hall. He kissed her again, quickly this time, and turned to leave. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back inside. He pushed the door closed with his foot and grabbed her, kissing her passionately. His tongue lapped at her bottom lip, and she let him in. They breathed quickly and heavily, exploring every inch of each others mouths. They moved around the coffee table and tumbled onto the couch. He let his hands explore her with no limits now, and felt every bit of her. He found his favorite piece of her to be her breats. He removed the straps of her dress, and rolled it down, to wear her bra was showing.

She could feel his erection. she took deep breaths, trying to control herself. she felt him remove her bra and place one of his strong hands over one of her breasts. She bit her bottom lip and clung to the cusions of the couch. He allowed his other hand to feel up her leg to the bottom of her dress. Then, under her dress and up the rest of the way. He could feel the wetness through her thong. He pulled it down, and moved his fingers slowly around her. She moaned and shook with excitement. She felt something hot and wet around her left nipple. He took it into his mouth and began moving his tongue in erotic ways. He softly sucked while he slowly inserted one of his fingers into her. She moaned again, as she felt his finger enter her. she could hardly get control of herself. He slid his finger in and out of her, sucking more tightly on her nipple. he groaned as his erection grew and stuck a second finger into her. "Ohh" she moaned and moved her body so that his fingers were deeper inside her. he moved them in and out quicker and quicker, and her body quaked and moved. She moaned louder, biting her finger to try to stiffle the noise. He began to push his fingers into her harder and deeper. "Oh god" she said. "Oh yes" she mumbled. He was exciting himself more and more with each movement. He kissed down her stomach, to her hip.

He removed his fingers, and used both hands to lift her dress and spread her legs. He lightly licked her clit, making her shudder. He stuck his tongue in her, without mercy and began to flick and swirl it quickly inside her. She ran her fingers through his hair, moaning, pushing his face closer to her. He stuck his tongue deeper inside her and groaned loudly. He moved his hands down her legs, then back up, spreading them farther apart. "Oh derek" she said, trying not to be too loud. "OH DEREK" she cried out and he added a finger to the exploration of his tongue. She moaned loudly. He added a second finger. She cried out his name again and moved her body even closer to him. he moved his fingers quicker and depper, flicking his tongue over her clit repeadetly. She moaned and shuddered. "Oh my god! oh yes! oh derek yes! ohhhh!" She held his face against her his tongue still exploring, as she came. her hips bucked and her body shook. He removed his tongue and licked all around the wet pink skin. she moaned once more, and exhaled the breath she had been holding. he moved up on her and unbuttoned his pants. He slid them down, and then slid his boxers off. She looked at his erect member, and wrapped her legs around him, pulling it deep inside of her.

Derek moaned, and thrust himself inside of her again. He pinned her wrists against the couch and kissed her neck. She moaned as he thrust himself into her her over and over again. He pushed harder, moaning loudly, still pinning her to the couch. She wispered in his ear "I can take it." He shoved his member deep inside her as hard as he could. She moaned loudly and smiled at him. He did it again. "Oh yea" she said. He kept going, thrusting into her repeadetly. She looked him straight in the eyes and said "Fuck me Derek." His eyes grew huge and he came inside her. He pulled himself out and laid against her. he looked at her with a confused look. "Fuck me?" he asked. "It worked didn't it?" she asked. "Yea but i never expected that to come out of your mouth." "Well why not? theres making love, and theres fucking. so far, we have now done both." "Wow." He kissed her. She smiled. He pulled up his boxers and pants, and they laid together on the couch.

Derek woke up and looked at his watch. Fuck. 6:30. Why couldn't he ever wake up after 7:00 anymore? Casey laid beside him, his arm was draped over her. He kissed her temple, and laid his head back down. The next time He opened his eyes, Casey was gone. It was now 8:30, and the house smelt amazing. He got up, and looked around. "Hello? Casey?" Casey came around the corner from the kitchen. "Breakfast is almost ready" she said. She was wearing some kind of slip. Then he realized, he wasn't wearing anything but his boxers. He looked up to ask why but just then she said "My mothers at work. Hurry up. I'm puttin it on plates." he walked into the kitchen and saw a morning feast. There were pancakes, eggs, toast, bacon, and waffles. "Wow" he said. "Well we both have big appetites and i didnt know what you liked so i made everything" she said. "Well i like everything" he said. "Well me too." he walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. She finished putting the waffles onto a plate and sat it on the island with the rest of the food. There were two cups, a carton of orange juice, a bottle of apple juice, and a carton of milk. "I didn't know what you like'd to drink either" she said. He smiled. "Everything."

They sat down and ate everything and drank eveything. After they were done, they cleaned everything up, and went upstairs. Casey walked into the bathroom, and Derek stopped outside. "Well come on" she said. Derek walked in and Casey closed the door behind them. She stripped off her clothes and turned on the shower. Derek stood there like a lost kid and finally realized what they were doing. He took off his clothes and got in the shower with him. they washed themselves, made out a bit, and got out. They got dressed and went into Casey's room. She laid down on the bed and took a remote out of the top drawer of the nightstand. she pressed a button and wooden doors opened on the wall across from her bed. She laid down and Derek looked at the wall. Behind the wooden doors was a huge flatscreen TV. He went and laid next to Casey and they watched TV.


	4. Edwin&George

A little while later, they heard the front door open. Derek was surprised and not quite sure of what to do. someone was in the house besides him and Casey and he was still in his boxers. Casey looked at him and laughed. She got up and went to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of gray sweats and threw them to Derek. Put those on, they're comfortable. He slipped them on, and she laid back down beside him. Lizzie walked up the stairs and turned to go to Casey's room. She saw Casey and Derek laying on the bed watching TV. She walked to the doorway. "I'm home. Hi Derek" she said, and walked away. Derek looked at Casey and Casey just smiled. They laid and watched TV for a while longer, until Dereks phone rang. He looked at it and got up. "I'll be right back" he said. he walked down the stairs and answered his phone. Casey could hear Lizzie's radio, but not Derek, so she moved to the top of the stairs.

"I'm at a friends house. why do you care?" she heard him say. "Well what the hell am i supposed to do dad? never leave your side? I'm not a kid anymore. I can take care of myself...Go ahead! I can buy new clothes...don't you dare. You're not the only one who misses her you stupid bastard!...Don't you lay a hand on them. i swear to god if i get home and there is so much as a scratch on either of them i'll fucking kill you!" Then he closed the phone. Casey walked down the stairs a bit and looked at him with worried eyes. "Is everything alright?" she asked quietly. "I'm so sorry you had to hear all that...I have to go...i'll um, call you later or something ok?" he said. "Well, i could come with you?" she asked. "No, i think its better if you stay here. i'll see you later" he said. he ran up the stairs and kissed her, then turned and ran towards the door. "Derek" she said. He turned around and looked at her. He could tell by the look in her eyes she was scared about what he had said on the phone. She stood and looked at him from the stairs, not knowing what to say, but not wanting him to go. he turned and walked out the door.

He ran all the way home. When he got to the front door he could hear George and Edwin yelling at each other. He ran in and saw Edwin on his knees, holding his stomach, with tears streaming down his face. George punched Edwin in the face, causing him to fall backwards and hit the coffee table. Edwin toppled onto the floor and lay still, eyes closed, breathing shallow. Blood began to run from his right temple. Marti cried in the corner. "Smarti. come over here" Derek said, startling George, who hadn't noticed him yet. Marti ran across the room and sat down in the corner behind Derek by the front door. "You son of a bitch! coming back here after I kicked you out" George yelled, swaying, trying to get his balance. There was an empty whiskey bottle on the table. He picked it up and threw it at Derek. Marti screamed and buried her face in the corner. The glass bottle hit Derek and shattered across his arm, the pieces cutting him open. He hissed in pain and looked at him cut open arm. He turned and grabbed the baseball bat sitting by Marti. "Cover your face" he told her. She covered her face just like he said and continued crying. "Shut up" George yelled at her. Derek stepped closer to George. George stumbled and saw Edwin lying on the floor. He kicked him and yelled something Derek couldn't understand. Derek took this chance and swung the baseball bat as hard as he could, hitting George in the back of the head. George fell forward and laid motionless on the floor.

He ran over and picked up Edwin, realizing the true nature of his injuries. His shirt was soaked with blood and his chest was disproportionate. Derek could've sworn every rib in his body had been broken. He carried Edwin to the door and got Marti up. They left the house and started walking towards the hospital. Edwins breathing was getting more shallow, and his heartbeat was slowing. Derek picked up his pace, with Marti struggling to keep up. "Come on Ed, just a bit farther" he said. They finally got to the hospital. Derek ran in yelling "I need help! I need help now! he's dying!" Some doctors took Edwin and laid him on a stretcher. They took him into a room and hooked him to a machine. "His heart rate is dropping" he heard a doctor say. he was trying to hold back the tears, but that sound broke him. He flatlined. Tears poured from his eyes. he stood over Edwin sobbing. "Please Ed! don't do this! Dear god" he pleaded. The doctors began hoooking things up to Ed and pumping air into his mouth. "700" he heard one of them say. A man appeared in front of him and began pushing him out of the room. "You can't be in here right now sir, im sorry" he said. Derek yelled and pleaded, and the door closed in front of him.

Marti had Dereks phone, because it had fallen out of his pocket. It began ringing. "Hello" she said. "Is this Derek's phone?" the girl on the other end asked. "Yes...This is Marti!...the hospital" and she hung up. A couple minutes later Derek came through the double doors, tears still streaming down his face. He walked right into Casey. She wrapped her arms around him, and he clung to her, shaking. "God why!?" He choked out. Casey ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm so sorry" she whispered, although she wasn't fully aware of what had happened, or why Derek was crying out to god in a hospital, but she knew it was something horrible. Nora went to the hospital to pick Derek, Casey and Marti up. When she got there, Derek was laying on Casey's shoulder, eyes red and puffy. Before they could leave, Derek had to fill out an information form, so they knew about his brother, and had some way of getting in touch with him if needed.

They drove back to Casey's house. They set up a bed for Marti in Lizzie's room. Marti and Lizzie got along very well, and Marti was really fully aware of the situation. Derek and Casey went upstairs into Casey's room as soon as they got to the house, and for once, Casey closed the door. Derek was silent the whole way back to the house, and still didnt speak when they got there. He just went into the room, laid down and wrapped himself in the blanket, like he was cold, even though the heater was on, and Casey felt rather hot. She stripped of everything but her bra and panties, and climed under the covers with him. She lay facing him, holding his hands. She had now learned all that had happened, and didn't try to get him to speak. she just turned the lights out and laid awake with him until he finally drifted off. She woke up the next morning, and Derek was gone. She walked down the hall to the bathroom, and heard the shower running. Lizzie and Marti were still in bed, and Nora had already gone to work. she looked at the clock. it was 5:30 in the morning. Nora had only been gone for half an hour.

Casey thought about walking in to the bathroom, but knocked instead. "Derek, it's Casey. Can i come in?" she asked. When there was no answer, she tried again. When he still didnt respond she opened the door. He was crouched in the corner of the shower, scratching his skin. His eyes were red again, and she knew he had been crying. His arm was bleeding from where he had scratched over the cuts from the whiskey bottle. She walked over and got in the shower with him. His skin was red, scratched raw but his bare hands. She sat down next to him and pulled him close to her. He began to cry again. "No matter how hard i try, i can't get his blood off me" he said, sobing. Casey had to hold back tears of her own. After a while, she got Derek out of the shower and dressed. They went downstairs and she cooked some breakfast. The girls weren't up yet, but she made enough for them to eat later. After they were done eating, Casey left a note for Lizzie saying that her and Derek were going out for a while and they would be back later.

She took their second car and drove to the shopping mall. They walked around to every store, and bought Derek some new clothes to wear, sincew they wouldn't be back at his house for a while, and the only clothes he had had blood all over them. Once they were done, they went and got some food. Then some ice cream. She got Derek to start talking again, and he even suggested they go the park for a while. So, they took their ice cream and went to the park. They walked along a path until they came to the beach. They sat down on the warm sand. "Do you remember the first time we sat here? the sunset was beautiful" she said, remembering. "Never as beautiful as you" he whispered. She kissed him softly and they sat and watched the sunset again. After that, they drove back to Casey's house. Lizzie and Marti were on the couch watching TV. When they walked in the house Marti jumped up. "Smerek!" she screamed. "Smarti!" He grabbed her and swung her up in the air. Casey smiled and thought how great he was with kids. "Alright Liz, bed" Casey said. Lizzie rolled her eyes. Derek put Marti down and she ran upstairs with Lizzie. "You're so great with kids" Casey said smiling. "i'm just great period" Derek said. Casey kissed him. She had kissed him earlier, at the park, but hadn't really responded. This time though, he pulled her close to him, and deepened the kiss. once they pulled apart, she could see the pain in his eyes. "I love you" he said. "I love you too." They went upstairs and to bed.

George had woken up, and was now very ashamed of himself. He sat on the couch and watched tv. There was blood from Edwin on the floor and glass by the door. He didnt know what had happened to Marti, Edwin, or Derek. He hated himself for being so cruel to Edwin. He hated that he drank, but he couldn't stop. And once he started, he kept on going until there was nothing left. He was a different person when he drank. A horrible, violent, evil person. He contemplated killing himself at times, but couldn't bring himself to do it. And when he was drunk, he would hurt anyone but himself. He remembered when Derek was young, all the times he hit him. All the times he locked him in the closet. All the times he sent him to the hospital. He couldn't stand himself.

At 3:30 A.M Dereks phone rang. He got out of bed and went outside so he wouldn't wake anyone up. "hello?...yes this is him...is this about the funeral expenses?...he what?...when was this?...oh my god. im on my way...yes...thank you!" After Derek hung up on the phone, he realized how far away the hospital really was. He couldn't walk, but he didn't want to wake anyone up. 'a cab!' he thought. He dialed the cab company and gave them the adress. about 15 minutes later, a cab showed up. he got in and told the driver to take him to the hospital. When they got there, he paid the driver and got out. He ran into the hospital and told the woman at the desk who he was and who he was here to see. They buzzed him in and he went to Edwins room. He had tubes hooked up to him and a machine hext to him with his heartbeat on it. He remembered the day Edwin flat-lined and began to cry. He sat down and took Edwins hand in his. "Don't worry Ed, We'll mka e it through this. i promise" he said to his brother. Juust then a doctor came in and change the bag one of the tubes was connected to. "How long do you think till he wakes up" Derek asked. "Well, my guess would be somewhere around a week or two" the doctor said, then left the room. Derek looked down at his brother. "i'm sorry i wasn't there Ed. I was supposed to be home. I should've just came home. I'm so sorry" Derek said, hanging his head. A nurse brought him a pillow, and he slept at the hospital.

The next morning Casey woke up, and Derek wasn't there, except this time, he wasn't anywhere in the house. She immediately thought he had gone back for George. She cursed herself for thinking that about Derek. She knew he would never hurt anyone unless he had to. She looked around her room until she found her phone. She dialed his cell number. Derek felt his phone vibrate and woke up. He went into the bathroom and asnwered it. "Hello?" "Derek! Where are you?" "Casey? hey baby!" she could hear happiness in his voice, maybe triumph. "Where are you Derek?" "Calm down. I'm at the hospital with Ed." 'What?" "I got a call this morning. i didnt want to wake you up, so i called a cab. Ed's ok. They said he should wake up in a week or two." "Well im coming." "No. i'll be there in about twenty minutes. Make sure the girls go to the park in about 15." "umm..ok?" "love you. bye." "bye." Derek called the cab company. He had them take him a couple places, then back to Casey's. He walked in the door. "Honey, i'm home" he said. Casey came around the corner. She ran up to Derek and hugged him. "Oh thank god! it's so great that Edwins ok" she said. He leaned in and kissed her. she broke it off. "Oh, whats in the bag?" she asked. "Something to celebrate with" he said and pulled out two champaign glasses and a bottle of wine. "Well what else is in the bag?" she asked. "Well, looking back at our previous dates, i figured it was a good idea, now i feel kinda embarassed" he said and pulled out a box of condoms. Casey laughed and kissed him. They drank their wine and then went upstairs. They made amazing love that night, and Derek was more passionate than he had ever been.

The next day they all went to see Edwin in the hospital. Casey and Lizzie went to the caffeteria to get some snacks. "Too bad he's not awake. I could tell him how cute he is" Lizzie said. Casey laughed, and paid for their chips, and Dereks soda. Marti looked at Edwin. "Is he sleeping?" she asked. "Yea. Just for a while" Derek Said. Casey and Lizzie came back in the room. Casey gave Derek his soda, and he kissed her cheek. Lizzie gave Marti a bag of chips. "So how's he doing?" Casey asked, trying to break the silence. "Well, look at him" Derek said. "Fine. I was just trying-" "To sound smart?" Derek cut her off. "No!" she yelled and stormed out of the room. "Whoa" Lizzie said in surprise. "I'll be right back" Derek said, and walked out into the hall. Casey was sitting on a bench a bit away. He walked over and sat down next to her. "Hey baby girl, whats wrong? You know i was just kidding right?" Derek said. "Yes. I'm sorry. I've just been so irritable lately" Casey said. "I've noticed" Derek joked. Casey huffed. "Alright. I'm just kidding i'll stop ok?" "Thank you"Casey said. "Derek Kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear "I can't wait till were alone again", then walked down the hall to the mens bathroom. Once he went in, Casey followed.

She walked in and looked around. Suddenly, Derek came out of one of the stalls and grabbed her. They began making out wildly and he took her top off. She dropped his pants and boxers, and then her shorts and panties. he lifted her up and pressed her against the wall. He shoved himself into her again and again. She moaned and scratched at his back. He kept going, kissing up her neck and her jaw. Then he whispered in her ear "Say it." She knew what he meant, but she didnt say anything. he said it a bit louder, but not in her ear. "Say it." "Say it!"he yelled. "Fuck me Derek!"


	5. Painful Memories

"Derek"

His eyelids fluttered.

"Derek"

"Huh? What?" he said as he sat up in the chair.

"Nothing. I just thought you should wake up" said Casey smirking at him.

"Wonderful" he said, wiping his eyes.

"I brought you some coffee from the cafeteria."

Derek looked over to see Edwin still laying in the hospital bed, his chest rising and falling softly. He sighed thinking about what would happen to them now. Then just as he let the thought leave him, someone walked in the door.

"George" Derek said softly. Casey gasped and stepped to the other side of the bed, trying to be unseen.

"How did you get in" Derek asked.

George explained in a barely audible whisper that he had told the police someone had broken in and hit him in the head, explaining the gash from where Derek had hit him with the bat. He then continued his story, saying that Edwin had stepped in and tried to protect him and the robber had attacked him hitting him repeatedly and pushing him into the table. He explained that he had been drinking a little bit and his first instinct was to throw the bottle at the masked man, but Derek had just gotten home, unaware of what was happening, and had gotten hit by accident.

Derek listened intently, eyes widening at how great of a liar his father was. Maybe that's where he got it from. George finished his story and was silent for a minute before beginning to cry and mumble about how his children were all he had left and he couldn't lose them. Casey watched from across the small room as Derek's eyes softened looking at his weeping father. He slowly walked over towards George and hugged him close. "You aren't going to lose us dad" he whispered. George continued to cry on his sons shoulder, shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. Casey felt tears coming to her eyes at the thought of this broken family Derek came from, and had to leave the room.

* * *

"Hey mom" Casey said into the phone. She was standing outside the hospital and it was freezing cold. She just wanted to end the call already.

"Casey, are you ok?"

"What's going on?"

"Is Derek alright?"

She wished Nora would just shut up for a minute.

"Mom. Everything is fine we are all fine we are still at the hospital we will be back in a little while ok. Tonight"

"Alright love you sweetie"

She snapped the phone shut. She was too worried about Derek, and how he was going to handle the current situation. She was always the level headed one but this didn't involve her and she couldn't interfere with this family. She could tell that they had their own ways of handling things. She wondered how many times this sort of thing had happened before. She turned and walked back inside, happy to be out of the cold. She walked down the hall to Edwin's room, seeing Derek sitting on the bench outside the door. She sat down next to him.

"Where is George?"

"He's in the room"

Are you sure he should be in there al--"

"It's fine Case. He's his father I think he can handle it"

"That's not what I meant but…alright"

Derek sighed. He was trying to figure this mess out. He remembered back to the first time this had happened…

------------------------------------------------3 Years Ago-------------------------------------------------

"What the fuck is your problem Derek!" George yelled.

"What do you think my problem is George! It's your fault she left. You're a stupid drunk and you know it! You don't deserve her! And now she's gone!"

"You think it's my fault!?"

George threw himself at Derek, knocking him backwards and landing on top of him.

"You think it's my fault Derek!? What about you!? You, her supposed to be loving son. All you've ever said to her is how much you hate her! You were never here!"

He threw his right fist forward, hitting Derek in the face, breaking his nose.

Derek cried out in pain and tried to throw his father off of him, but at the time he had been much stronger.

"It is your fault. Even if I was here there's nothing I could do! If you didn't hit her! If you didn't drink all the time she'd still--"

He was cut off by another hit to face, this one hitting his right eye, blurring his vision. George continued to swing his fists at Derek, not missing once. He began to cry and tried to cover his face with his arms. George stood up, looking huge to Derek. He was helpless. He prayed that someone would come. He wished Edwin had stayed home. But then again, he didn't. He knew what would happen if Edwin stepped in. George kicked Derek, stepped on him like he was trash. And lastly, he spit on him. Derek laid crying on the floor.

* * *

"Thank god" he thought "I didn't have to go to the hospital for that one"

George wouldn't have taken him anyway. He had a broken nose, and went a few days later to the doctor saying that he got in a fight at school, which also would explain his black eye. He was lucky the doctor didn't ask to look at the rest of his body. He had always been good at playing off the pain and pretending it just wasn't there. Every time this happened, he always made up an excuse for George. A story to cover it up with. The only one who he hadn't hurt yet was Marti. Derek thanked god for that, because he wasn't sure he'd be able to do it anymore after that. He knew George needed them. They were the only things keeping him alive. He didn't understand why he made excuses every time. Maybe it was because George was his father, and he did love him. He had already lost one parent. He just couldn't let the other one go.

Casey studied his face while he brought back painful memories. She could see the hurt in his eyes as his forehead crinkled. She was too scared to ask what he was thinking about, so she just touched his hand lightly. Derek jumped and pulled away but when he realized he had just been dazing, he look sadly at Casey. He put an arm around her and pulled her close against him. What was he going to do?


End file.
